Little Spiderman'
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: A sweet,cute daddy Kendall one-shot,about he should teach your boy how to bike,but it developed out into a totally different story. (Summary still sucks to me but hey I'm trying to get better with it ;)


Kendall : Babe! I'm gonna go out for a walk,I'll be back in a bit. - he called you from the entrance door' doorway.

You : Okay,you don't forgot you promised to Blake that you teach him how to bicycle!- You said back to Kendall from the kitchen,you were doing the dishes.

Kendall : Nope!How could I forget? I promised to him and I'm gonna do it- he said and left.

As you put the last dish away your little boy rushed up to you. He was just like his dad,green eyes,dirty blond hair,small dimples with a really cute smile.

Blake : Mommy?-he asked and sat down at the counter chair. You turned around and look down to him.

You : Yes,little spiderman?- you asked with a smirk. Kendall gave him this nickname when he was only 10 month old and since then,this nickname stuck on him.

Blake : When gonna daddy take me out for teach me how to bike?- he asked and his lower lip began to shake,he looked at you with puppy eyes what you couldn't resist,so you put on him the safety things,then you went to the garage taking out his little bicycle.

He sat on it and you pushed him down the street then in a moment when you thought he use to it you let him go.

It seemed for a while he was able to do it by himself,but he lost his balance and felt with the bicycle.

You rushed up to him and saw her head was bleeding a little,it was nothing serious but the seeing of his own blood he got scared and said that he wants daddy.

You remembered that he was out for a walk,so you assumed he's might already home,so you picked him up on your waist and with your other hand pushed the bicycle. Like this you got home soon.

You put down him and unlocked the house. He was crying so badly,and it was all your fault. He wanted to learn how to bicycle and you gave him what he wanted and this is what caused. A crying,hurt Blake. You should just wait till Kendall got home.

You carried Blake to the upstairs bathroom,sit him down on the counter. He touched his wound and whined when his skin met with his bleeding cut.

Blake : Ouch!

You tried to calm him down and said that Kendall will come back soon,but he just kept crying as you grabbed the alcohol bottle from the medicine cabinet with a cotton ball and cleaned out his cut on his forehead.

You heard the door opening then closing and you knew that Kendall just came home.

Kendall didn't saw you two in the living room,the only thin he saw was the huge mess with toys everywhere what your little boy did. Yes,he was a mini version of Kendall,messy and cute,together they were too much sometimes.

Kendall : Baby! I'm home! Where are you? - he called out in the quiet house.

You : Up here in the bathroom!- you answered.

When Blake heard his dad is home,he wanted to run down meeting him with a hug but you pushed him back.

You : Stay here,I still have to cover your wound.- you said and reached out for the bandage' box with one hand,while you hold him back with your free hand. You take out one and put it on his forehead where his wound was,covering it.

You : Here you go! You were such a big boy! -you praised him.

Blake lips turned into a big smile and he gave you a big kiss on your cheek.

Blake : Thank you mommy!

Just then Kendall walked in the bathroom with a frown.

Kendall : Oh my gosh! What happened,when,is he okay?- he asked in a rush his questions.

You : He's totally fine,he just felt off with his bicycle when I.- you got cut off by him.

Kendall : Aww,I'm sorry my little spiderman,I was out for a walk,but then I got a call from Logan and he said we have a band meeting today and I totally forgot and they were already waiting for me,and I couldn't get away sooner,I'm sorry,but tomorrow we gonna make it up okay? What about if we go buy some ice cream and watch Spiderman!.- he said, with a sorry look.

Blake went over to Kendall,he picked him up,hugging him.

The next day really went down as Kendall planned, they went out to the park bicycle and then they bought ice cream,actually 2 bottle of it,and they just said with a messy mouth when you walked in to Blake' bedroom where they watched the movie : Life Is Too Short To Be Organized! - they said in union and they laughed on it.

Your kid was already ruined by this quote,but you didn't mind it,after all this two silly was your little family. 3

**The End :)**

**Review? I wanted to make it better but this is all I could write.**

**So how was it? **

**I'm really really sick,my body ache,my throat kills me, and I have a fever,and i just wanna sleep,but I can't cause no matter wich position i am its hurts so yep,I got sick and I hate it XD Anyway I got an idea for this little one shot and since my brain is not working well I put this small story together for you guys:)While I'm working on my chapters for the rest of the stories.**

**I hope you are NOT sick like me,I was on Wednessay : When its gonna be already weekend! Now its weekend and I'm sitting in my bed,tiredly,I can't even keep open my eyes LOL.I'm so so sleepy. :P**


End file.
